


I'll take your pain if you let me bring you joy

by CheetahLeopard2



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Soulmates, The Slap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: The feelings hit hard, the pop of his jaw and his neck forced to the side and the slicing of teeth across his tongue, followed by the crack of his head against what feels like a wall and the dull slam of his knees as his soulmate lands on them.Karma slowly turns his head forward again. The class is still staring at him- not with the excitement from a few seconds ago, but with horror.All Karma can taste is blood and the warmth of laughter in his throat, which is slightly concerning in a different way than the dull throb of his temple and the sting of blood in his eyes.Gakushuu’s been hit, and only one person would land that hard of a hit on Gakushuu and leave him laughing.“I’m going tokill him,” Karma hisses, pushing back his chair and drawing to his full height.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu/Horibe Itona, Akabane Karma/Horibe Itona, Asano Gakushuu/Horibe Itona
Comments: 10
Kudos: 313





	I'll take your pain if you let me bring you joy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a soulmate AU in which anything felt in Important Life Moments™ is also felt by your soulmate. If you have more than one soulmate, the types of feelings are broken up.   
> Have fun lol

Karma got first.

 _Karma got first!_ He’s gonna rub it in Gakushuu’s face forev- The feelings hit hard, the _pop_ of his jaw and his neck forced to the side and the slicing of teeth across his tongue, followed by the _crack_ of his head against what feels like a wall and the dull slam of his knees as his soulmate lands on them.

Karma slowly turns his head forward again. The class is still staring at him- not with the excitement from a few seconds ago, but with horror.

All Karma can taste is blood and the warmth of laughter in his throat, which is slightly concerning in a different way than the dull throb of his temple and the sting of blood in his eyes.

Gakushuu’s been hit, and only one person would land that hard of a hit on Gakushuu and leave him laughing.

“I’m going to _kill him,_ ” Karma hisses, pushing back his chair and drawing to his full height.

“You won’t kill anyone,” Karasuma-sensei quickly strides to the back of the classroom, “but we can get your soulmate away from… whoever ‘he’ is.”

Karma laughs, humorless and with a dull spark of resignation in his eyes, “Good fucking luck with that.”

The class’ silence becomes stifling- all of them are well aware that of all of them, Karma is the one most likely to, as Rio had put it, “snuff a bitch out.”

Most of the class also knows Karma knows who his soulmate is- just that he won’t tell them. Meaning they know that Karma knows exactly who ‘he’ would be, and are less likely to be inclined to actually hold him back. Because despite his… everything, Karma wouldn’t kill someone, risking all he has, without good reason.

But Karma’s not the only person Gakushuu’s bound to, and a quick glance tells him Itona’s hiding the pain. Itona has Gakushuu’s pain and emotions, Karma has Gakushuu’s marks and physical (non-pain signaled) feelings.

Hiding a grimace behind his phone, Itona’s rapid-fire texting. He’s presumably texting Gakushuu, taking full advantage of the fact that all of 3-E’s attention is on Karma. Karma and his bleeding face.

When Karma stalks out of the classroom, no one stops him, though Itona catches up when he’s halfway down the mountain.

“I convinced them you’re just going to cool off,” Itona says as he falls in step with Karma, who shortens his strides a bit.

“Are you okay? That had to hurt like a bitch,” Karma tries to keep his tone more neutral, holding his rage down until they face the actual enemy.

“It does,” Itona nods, “But I have a literal inhuman pain tolerance, I’m worried about Shuu.”

“Me too, Itona,” Karma mutters, “Me fucking too.”

When they finally reach the main campus, it’s in chaos. Apparently news travels fast.

Karma, still bleeding freely because head wounds are little bitches, with blood pooling in his mouth and staining his teeth from the cut in his tongue, is also quite a frightening sight.

“We should probably sneak to the nurse,” Itona offers, “If we don’t want to out Shuu.”

Karma forces himself to take a deep breath, “Yeah. Yeah okay, let’s go.”

They make it at least to the correct building, before someone sees them.

Luckily, it’s Ren, who would never out Gakushuu. Unluckily for them, Ren still hates Karma’s guts.

Karma doesn’t really care, and he takes deliberate, long steps until he’s just a bit too close to Ren, slightly looming over him.

Ren seems just as murderous, and Itona’s sure they’re going to get in trouble, before Ren says, “He’s in the nurse, third door to the left from this entrance. I don’t know where the principal is and I don’t care.”

Karma backs off to a reasonable distance, recognizing a truce when he sees one.

“Thanks,” Itona says as they brush past Ren into the building, and Ren offers a terse nod.

The nurse must have had to clear out her office and keep people out, because the door is locked when Karma tries to open it.

“I can kick it down,” Itona says, just in time for the nurse to stick her head out with a cross expression.

“No visitor…” her voice fades out as she takes in Karma in all his bloodstained glory, and Itona pushes past her as she reboots.

“Shuu?”

Gakushuu looks up from where he’s sitting on the cot nearest the nurse’s desk, ice pack pressed to the side of his head, “Itona? What’re you doing here?”

Karma walks in then, followed by the nurse who ushers him towards the sink as she gets clean towels, “Why the fuck do you _think_ we’re here?”

Gakushuu can’t hide his shock at the sight of Karma, hair matted down on the side with blood and a nasty bruise already taking form where Gakushuu already has a bandage, “why didn’t you get medical attention?!”

“We’re worried!” Karma all but shouts, “Did you really expect us to stay up there when the principal- your _father_ \- did this?? Just because you lost by _half a point?”_

Gakushuu looks a bit stricken, and Itona lays his hands on top of his, forcing Gakushuu to uncurl his white-knuckle grip on his pants.

“We care,” he says, pointedly ignoring the nurse as she comes back in with fresh towels for Karma to dampen to wipe the blood off with.

Gakushuu breathes out slowly, “I know. I just-”

Itona waits patiently as Karma takes a seat on Gakushuu’s other side.

“I don’t want either of you in his range.”

“That’s fair,” Karma says, “But have you considered that we don’t want _you_ in his range either?”

Gakushuu sighs, “Yeah. There’s not much we can do about that until either he steps down, or I go to college.”

There’s a moment of silence, during which the nurse hands Karma a bag of ice, which he takes with a polite nod.

“At least stay with us tonight,” Itona asks, almost pleading.

Karma pokes a finger into Gakushuu’s side, “Yeah, I need to prove my cooking to you, _Second-place_.”

Gakushuu laughs, his first genuine laugh in a while, “Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!! <3 thank you for reading!


End file.
